Letting Go
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: Rose has to let go of her old life to move on with the new. Implied 9Rose, slight Mickey bashing.


**Title:** Letting Go  
**Author:** CosmicalMadison  
**Summary:** Rose has to let go of her old life to move on with the new. Implied 9Rose, slight Mickey bashing.  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Implied 9Rose  
**Genre:** Angst, hurt/comfort  
**Author's Note:** I'm almost certain that something like this was done in the actualy series, so forgive me if I'm repeating. Anyway, here's my two cents and take on what might thave happened.

* * *

They were headed back to Earth circa the twenty-first century, but for once Rose wasn't excited about the idea. Since the last time she and the Doctor had visited her home, she had done a lot of thinking and made an important decision. This trip wasn't going to be like any of the others; this was going to hurt.

As soon as they landed, she headed for Mickey's house alone, leaving the Doctor to refuel the ship. This was going to be an awful conversation, and she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

Mickey answered the door immediately, and his face broke into a glorious smile when he saw her. "Rose, you're back!" he cried delightedly, stepping forward to throw his arms around her. She stood rigidly, not responding, and after what seemed like an eternity, he finally let go of her. "Rose, what's wrong?" His tone had gone deadly serious.

"I need to talk to you," Rose said quietly

"About what?" Mickey asked, cautiously curious.

"Not here," the girl answered with a shake of her head. "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure," he answered, giving her a searching look before turning to go back into the house. "I'll get my jacket."

Rose couldn't have felt worse as she stood there waiting. She was about to break his heart, and here they were going out for a bit just like anyother day, any other happy couple. But tht wasn't the case, and he would soon understand as well, for better or worse.

A few minutes later, the two for them were walking near the pier, a quiet spot that had always been one of their favorites. Neither of them had spoken since they left the house, and Mickey was starting to grow impatient. "So, Rose," he finally asked, "What did you need to tell me? Spill already."

"Mickey…" She was stalling, trying to find an easy way to say it, to not hurt him so much, but here was no more time now. She had to speak. "Micky, I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore."

"Can't…?" For a moment he seemed lost, then his face froze as understanding hit. "I get it," he said numbly. "You're leaving me."

She looked away, unable to meet his eyes, and said softly, "Yes. I'm sorry."

"It's him, isn't it." It was more a statement than a question, his voice full of resentment. "I knew it from the minute you first met him. Your eyes said it all." As Mickey turned away, his eyes said it all, too. She had hurt him by confirming what he had already suspected. Yet it was still like she had betrayed him, for deep down he had believed she was better than that.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Mickey," Rose said helplessly. "That's why I'm telling you now. I know I've been leading you on, thinking I could still be in love with you while traveling with the Doctor. The truth is, I can't do it anymore. I know in my heart where I should be. I'm sorry, again, that I've hurt you." She was pleading for him to understand, to tell her that it was all right, though another part of her knew there was no way she could expect that.

"Well, save it," Mickey shot back. "You're right, you should go. Run back to your precious _Doctor_. I don't need you."

"Mickey," she pleaded, "I don't want to hurt you any more. I love you enough to let you go."

"Right." He laughed bitterfly. "If you need to tell yourself that of sleep at night, go right ahead. As far I'm concerned, you were never even here."

"Mickey-"

"Just go, Rose. I don't want you here anymore."

She opened her mouth to beg more, but saw that it was no use. Her heart breaking inside her at hurting the one she had been close to for so long, but she turned and trudged back to the TARDIS, to one she knew would always want her.

When she got there, she didn't need to tell what had happened. As soon as she stepped inside and the Doctor saw her face, he knew what had taken place. "Rose." The word was full of understanding and sympathy, welcoming. Two strides brought him from the control panel he had been working at to her side. Another heartbeat later, he had wrapped a comforting pair of arms around her and pulled her close.

She just stood there for a moment, feeling him. A sensation so different from the time she had spent with Mickey. The feeling of wanting to stay this way forever. "I told him," she said unnecessarily. "He hates me now."

"It's all right," the Doctor said against her hair. "You did the right thing."

Rose sighed deeply. She knew that, deep down, but that didn't make it seem right. "Then why does it still hurt so much?"

The only answer he gave was to hold her tighter, as if to say that he would never let go.


End file.
